Modern vehicles are equipped with exhaust gas treatment devices, known as catalytic converters, that convert regulated substances such as hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx) into substances such as carbon dioxide (CO2), nitrogen (N2) and water (H2O). A known problem with catalytic converters is that certain substances can remain, for example by physical or chemical adsorption, on internal surfaces of the converters, and reduce the capacity of the converters. Such detrimental adsorption is known as catalytic converter poisoning. For example, fuels, whether gasoline or diesel, for vehicle internal combustion engines, contain a relatively high amount of sulfur, typically depending on in which state or region they are provided. The sulfur creates problems for the operation of the catalyst exhaust gas treatment devices. In the engine combustion process, the sulfur is converted to sulfur oxides (SOx), which adsorbs strongly to internal surfaces of the catalyst and therefore reduces its exhaust gas treatment capacity. This process is often referred to as sulfur poisoning. Sulfur adsorption is particularly strong during low load driving conditions.
A number of catalytic converter regeneration measures to solve this problem have been suggested. It is well known that the catalytic converter can be restored from sulfur poisoning by being exposed to high temperatures.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,377 suggests heating the catalytic converter by introducing secondary air into the exhaust gases, combined with providing a rich mixture to the cylinders. A disadvantage with this method is that it requires an additional component in the form of an air pump for the introduction of the secondary air. Apart from adding to the complexity and the cost of the engine system, such an air pump creates a noise, which can be disturbing to drivers and passengers in a vehicle in which the pump is installed. Further, a high exhaust gas pressure can give an excessive load to the air pump. Also, since air, according to said patent publication, is injected downstream of the engine, relatively close to the catalytic converter, there is a possibility that the fuel and air will not be fully mixed when reaching the catalytic converter. This reduces the efficiency of the regeneration method, and can cause concentration of fuel, which may result in damage of the catalytic converter.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,749 discloses, in order to heat the catalytic converter, providing a rich mixture to the engine cylinders combined with adjusting the ignition timing so as to provide a relatively late ignition during the engine cycles. The idea is to allow combustion to continue in the exhaust conduit downstream of the engine cylinders in order to heat the catalytic converter. However, this measure has the disadvantage that it causes vibration and affects the drivability negatively in a vehicle, in which it is carried out. In addition, it increases the fuel consumption, and reduces the available torque of the engine. Also, since the energy for heating the catalytic converter is transported thermally, there are substantial energy losses between the engine and the catalytic converter in the form of temperature decrease. In the case of the catalytic converter being provided relatively far from the engine, the energy losses may be such that no, or an insufficient result is provided by the measure. Also, in the case of the engine system being equipped with an exhaust turbo charger, the energy losses at the delayed ignition regeneration measure are further increased.